Sword, Cherry and Samurai
by Lullaby Cherry
Summary: Sasuke, seorang samurai yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Hime kecilnya yang terkenal suka menjahilinya/ Sasuke 19 tahun, Sang Hime 12 tahun. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat jantungnya berdesir setiap kali di dekatnya/ 'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia hanya gadis kecil yang selalu memainkan rambut mencuatku dan mencampuri tomatku dengan pasta gigi' /perayaan SasuSaku canon. perubahan chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Purnama menggantung di atap gelap yang hanya dikelilingi benda berkelip lainnya. Tak banyak seperti biasanya. Gumpalan berwarna pekat itu menyingkirkan pencahayaan. Mendominasi. Seakan mewakili situasi saat ini.

Sudah hampir satu jam dentingan logam tak jua berhenti. Mungkin malah semakin menjadi. Dwa dewi kematian mungkin tengah bersorak diatas kemengangan mereka. Merekrut belasan roh yang semula mendiami tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan diatas tanah dengan darah yang menggenang. Mulut terbuka, mata melotot, beberapa lukisan berwarna merah terpeta jelas di tubuh-tubuh itu.

"Aaarrrghhhhhh!" lolong sesosok pria yangkini sudah terjatuh dengan isi perut yang terburai. Di depannya nampak seorang pria yang bagai Shinigami. Tatapannya hanya ada emosi yang mampu terbaca dari manik coklat itu. Tak lama setelahnya dia membelalak lebar saat merasakan ujung logam yang tajam menembus dan mengoyak kulitya.

TES

Menyeringai saat cairan merah menetes dari ujung bibirnya. Mengelapnya kasar lalu dimajukan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari benda itu. Sedikit raut kesakitan saat terlepas. Matanya memandang datar sosok pria yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. Rambut perak sosok itu melambai saat angin malam mempermainkannya. Diarahkan katananya kearah sosok itu. Adu pedang tak terelakkan. Matanya tak pernah terlepas dari manik jelaga sosok di depannya yang kini mencoba untuk menebas lehernya. Mendecih saat merasa kemampuan orang itu sedikit meningkat, terbukti dengan goresan yang timbul di pinggangnya. Merobek kimono biru miliknya. Menggeram lalu diayunkannya katana miliknya dan berhasil mengenai sisi wajah pria itu namun hanya berupa goresan yang tak lebih dari enam centimeter.

Menebas, menghindar. Begitulah seterusnya. Dibelakangnya, beberapa prajurinya sudah mulai tumbang satu demi satu. Menyisakan sepuluh orang termasuk mereka bersua myang masih bertarung sengit tanpa berniat mengalah. Tentu saja, siapa pula yang saking baik hatinya mau mengalah dalam pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa itu. Berakir dengan roh yang tercabut paksa dengan gelar pecundang? Tidak, bukan itu kemauannya. Dia hanya ingin melindunginya. Malaikat kecilnya yang masih terlampau polos. Satu-satunya harta yang masih dimilikinya dan ddia tak ingin kehilangan _lagi_.

Lengah. Asa sakit luar biasa seakan mencabut nyawanya secara perlahan.

_Tidak, masih belum!_

Terbatuk dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Merasa waktunya semakin sempit, ditelengkan kepalanya kearah pemda berambut hitam kebituan yang saat itu baru saja mencabut paksa katananya yang sebelumnya tertanam paksa di kerongkongan pria di depannya. Bunti 'bruk' terdengar setelah tubuh tambun itu mennggelepar diatas tanah merah yang dipijaknya.

Kedua rang itu bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Pemuda itu seakan mengerti arti tatapan yang sarat akan putus asa yang ditujukan padanya itu.

Mengangguk pelan lalu tangannya yang menggenggam katana itu menebas membabi buta empat orang yang tersisa. Selesai, langkah kakinya terburu-buru saat menapaki lantai dingin rumah yang sebelumnya memancarkan aura bahagia serta hangat itu. Sepi, dingin. Itulah yang langkah sebelum mencapai ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya.

CKLEK

Matanya menelusuri ruangan itu. Mendesah lega saat menemukan seorang gadis kecil meringkuk nyaman diatas ranjang _king size_ itu. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu secara hati-hati dan perlahan tanpa berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tak lupa diambilnya beberapa barang yang sekiranya memang diperlukan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, diintipnya pemandangan diluar sana melalui celah jendela.

Jrash

Sosokitu tumbang dengan kepala yang menoleh kearahnya. Senyum tulus yang tak pernah dilihatnya, malam itu terlihat dari wajah yang biasanya datar itu. Memantapkan hati, dilihatnya seilas gadis yang kini tengah mendengkur halus dalam gendongannya lalu melesat melalui jendela yang terbuka. Membelah malam. Menapakkan kaki entah kemana. Hanya aman yang dicarinya. Serta jauh...jauh dari kenangan pahit malam itu.

.

.

_"_Tou-channnnnnn_!" seorang gadis kecil berseru senang saat melihat sosok yang dirinduannya sudah berdiri menjulang di depannya selama dia masih sibuk dengan beberapa bunga yang sempat dirangkaunya sebelum dia hancurkan karena kesal tak ada yang menemaninya._

_"__Hey..Tuan Putri kau bisa membunuh ayahmu jika memelukku degan cara begini" kekeh pria itu lalu mengacak gemas rambut putrinya. Gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal karena merasa sang pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu tidak mengerti rasa rindunya yang entah sudah dalam level berapa._

_"__Aspa yang kau buat..hm?" tanya pria itu sambil menggendong gadis kecilnya yang tengah menggenggam 'rangkaian bunga' miliknya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu._

_"__Membuat rangkaian bunga" _

_"__Hm? Rangkaian bunga?" tanya pria itu geran karena benda itu tak nampak seperti rangkaian bunga. "Kenapa penampilannya seperti itu?"_

_"__Tou-chan jahat!" rengek sang gadis sambil memukul kecil dada bidang ayahnya itu._

_"__Haha maaflan ayah..baiklah, bunga itu untuk siapa..hm?" dikecupnya sayang pucuk epala hadis kecil itu. Wangi strawberry memenuhi hidungnya. _

_"__Aku sering melihat ayah meletakkan rangkaian bunga di makam Kaa-chan. Aku juga pernah melihat foto Kaa-chan yang memegang bunga bersama Tou-han. Jadi aku pikir aku ingin membuatkannya untuk Tou-chan. Kupikir Tou-chan menyukai bunga" hati pria itu trenyuh mendengar alasan putri semata wayangnya itu. Matanya memanas. Betapa bersyukurnya pada Kami-sama karena mengirimkannya permata tak ternilai untuk menggantikan wanitanya yang kini mungkin telah beristirahat dengan tenang disana._

_"__Tou-chan? Kenapa Tou-chan menangis? Rangkaian bungaku jelek ya?" gadis kecil itu menunduk sedih. Dagunya terangkat dan dia bisa merasakan kecupan bertubi-tubi meluncur di wajahnya. _

_Pria itu terkekeh saat melihat gadis kecilnya mengusap kasar sisi wajahnya yang barusan diciuminya itu._

_"__kau pasti belum makan siang, ayo makan siang berdua"_

_"__Berdua dengan Tou-chan? Yeaaayyy" Pria itu kembali tersenyum melihat putrinya tersenyum bahagia._

_._

_._

"Ma..afkan ayah..Saki" air mata menetes membasahi pipi yang penuh dengan darah itu. Tak lama guyuran air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya secara perlahan lalu menderas. Tubuhnya masih tak bergerak. Tertelungkup dengan menyedihkan diatas tanah bersama beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa lainnya.

Bibirnya semakin membiru. Dengan sisa tenaganya digerakkan tangannya, menyentuh kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Dikecupnya benda itu.

Itu adalah hadiah dari putri keculnya saat peringatan hari kelahirannya yang ke-37. Tersenyum miris lalu kembali terbatuk darah.

"Kurenai..maafkan aku..Saki..maafkan ayah" Matanya terpejam. Tubuh tegap itu dihujani tetesan-tetesan menyakitkan yang berasal dari langit. Tapi tubuhnya sudah mati rasa untuk merasakannya. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan serta darah yang masih saja mengalir bersama air kiriman dari langit.

Bulan sudah tak menggantung dengan sombongnya. Tertutup gumpulan hitam yang mendominasi. Gelap yang mewakili Konoha di malam ke-27 bulan Oktober. Meninggalkan mayat-mayat menyedhkan itu bergelimpangan diatas bumi yang menangis.

.

.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya. Senyum putus asa itu. Tatapan putus asa itu. Dan titipan darinya yang kini masih terlelap dalam dekapan protektifnya.

Matanya menerawang langit yang gelap denga disertai air yang tutun jatuh ke bumi. Semakin deras dan semakin kelam. Sekelam bola matanya yang kini memangdang lembut sosok kecil dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil. Masa depannya masih panjang. Tapi kini entahlah bagaimana dengan masa depannya. Dia bingung dan belum siap jika esk matahari terbit, membangunkan gadis itu. Membangunkan sifat ingin tahunya. Tentu saja dia pasti akan bertanya tentang keberadaannya, keberadaan keluarganya, keberadaan ayah tercintanya.

Jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan? Mengatakan dengan gamblang dan dengan ekspresi datarnya bahwa ayahnya telah mati? Bodoh. Jawaban paling bodoh yang prnah terselip dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Engghhhh" gadis kecil itu melenguh pelan lalu menggeliat manja. Mata hijaunya memandang sayu pemuda yang mendekapnya. Dikuceknya pelan kedua matanya lalu kembali memandang pemuda itu. Mengeluarkan suara serak khas orag bangun tidur.

"Engghh..Sasuke-_nii?_?"

"Hn"

"Ini..dimana? kenapa ruangan ini tak ada pintunya. Jelek lagi" Sasuke memandang datar tuan putri di pangkuannya itu. Menatap manik hjau yang sebelumnya memandang sekitarnya lalu bertemu pandang dengannya. Debaran aneh muncul di dadanya.

"Sasuke-_nii_ kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" Gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangan mungilnya pada dahi Sasuke, semakin membuat Sasuke gelagapan dalam hati.

_'__Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dia hanya gadis kecil yang selalu memainkan rambut mencuatku dan mencampuri tomatku dengan pasta gigi!"_

"Tidak. Tidurlah" perintah Sasuke mutlak lalu mendekap tubuh gadis itu dan menenggelamkan dalam tubuh tegapnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali memejamkan mata setelah sebelumnya menguap lebar.

"Kepala Sasuke-_nii_ seperti ayam. Aku ingin memakannya" Darah Sasuke berdesir saat lidah gadis itu menjilati leher putihnya. Matanya mendelik namun hanya sesaat saat melihat gadis itu sudah tertidur. Tak urung membuatnya trsenyum kecil.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang kuat, _Hime" _dikecupnya pucuk merah muda itu sebelum menyusul empunya menuju alam tidur.

Bulan sudah tak menggantung dengan sombongnya. Tertutup gumpulan hitam yang mendominasi. Gelap yang mewakili Konoha di malam ke-27 bulan Oktober. Meninggalkan dua manusia yang meringkuk menyatu bersama alam mimpi indah melarikan diri sesaat dari kenyataan menjemukan nan kelam.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi gadis yang kuat, Putriku..." Bisik seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam seraya mengecup pipi tembem gadis kecilnya sebelum melebut mejadi kunang-kunang.

.

TBC

Review, comment please?


	2. Melindungimu, itu tujuanku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hitam dengan putih. Yin dan Yang. Gelap dengan terang. Begitulah asumsi yang menjadi perbandingan antara benar dan salah. Anggapan-angggapan bahwa pada akhir suatu cerita putih diatas hitam. Mencap putih sebagai pembawa kebenaran dan hitam pembawa kekelaman. Dalam satu dua kasus kau bisa menggunakan kosa kata itu dengan tepat. Tapi bukan berarti semuanya kan? Suatu pembodohan? Ah tidak..ini mengenai 'relatif'. Relatif dari mana kau memandangnya, relatif subyeknya.

Kuberitahu tentang lambang putih yang 'pernah' dipercayai oleh sebagian manusia yang menempati desa daun atau sebutlah Konoha. Garis bawahi kata pernah, karena pada kenyataannya kini sebagian dari mereka mungkin sudah melupakan keberadaan_nya_.

Dewi Shiroi. Putih. Perlambang suci. Yah memang pas dia menyandang gelar itu. Bukan hanya kulitnya yang berwarna putih bersih ah..putih susu. Hatinya yang lembut, penuh kerendahan hati. Suci? Yah kurasa dia memang masih suci.

Terlahir dengan dikaruniai anugerah berlebih dari _Kami_. Bohong besar jika kau mengatakan dia gadis buruk rupa, buruk moralnya. Dia sangat santun, penyayang, ah..hampir mendekati sempurna.

Semua penduduk Konoha mengelu-elukannya. Selalu menomorsatukan dirinya. Tapi hey..tidakkah mereka sadar? Sikap mereka yang memujanya itu telah menumbuhkan kedengkian di hati sahabat Sang Dewi. Katakanlah dia Kuroi. Pemuda yang selalu berada di dekatnya sejak mereka baru melihat isi dunia sampai mereka kini menjadi sepasang remaja mendekati dewasa. Bingung? Lupakan soal itu. Awalnya Kuroi hanya menganggap bahwa sikap penduduk itu hanya hal biasa. Namun entah iblis darimana yang membisikinya. Membisikkan niat jahat, niat kelam sekelam warna rambutnya. Hatinya yang memang sudah jengkel perlahan diisi satu tetes dua tetes dendam, dan kelamaan tetesan-tetesan itu berkumpul dan menghitamkan hatinya.

Purnama di malam ke dua puluh tujuh bulan Oktober tahun itu. Ditemani sang iblis tak kasat mata yang seakan menuangkan minyak penyulut api dendamnya. Semakin dituangkan semakin besar.

Langkah mengendap menghasilkan bunyi tap tap yang lembut. Mata dengan api dendam yang membara, hati dengan tinta hitam yang sudah menodainya. Nyanyian hewan malam melodi kematian. Melodi kematian yang menjadi pemacunya.

Matanya menatap nyalang sesosok gadis yang terlelap terbungkus selimut. Seolah mampu melindunginya dari apapun, namun tidak dari makhluk nista yang tengah menjilat bibirnya lapar itu.

Masih tetap terlelap saat kulit porselennya diraba sensual, saat lidah tak bertulang menyapu sisi wajahnya. Membelalak kaget saat di depan wajahnya terdapat wajah lain yang tengah menyeringai seram.

"Ku-" Belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, matanya kembali membelalak. Noda merah terciprat membasahi selimutnya yang semula berwarna putih bersih.

Tak ada jeda. Tanpa ampun tubuhnya dikoyak secara bertubi-tubi dan membabi buta. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Aneh? Ya. Mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat.

Tubuh kecilnya meronta dengan perlawanan yang sia-sia. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya pemuda itu menggumamkan satu kata maaf sebelum semuanya menggelap. Sudah saatnya dia berdiri di depan gerbang kematian. Terbang membawa seikat kenangan menuju Nirwana. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari dunia fana yang baru dirasakannya selama kurang lebih delapan belas tahu. Ya..delapan belas tahun memakan kenyang pujian-pujian tanpa menyadari satu hati yang terluka karenanya dan akhirnya empu dari hati itulah yang merenggut paksa rohnya untuk tercabut dari raga.

_"Tunggu beberapa waktu lagi Kuroi…"_

_._

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Sasuke?" Pemuda bernama Itachi itu bertanya pada Sasuke penuh interogasi. Bukannya bodoh, Sasuke hanya pura-pura tidak memahami maksud kakaknya itu dengan menggumamkan kata andalannya.

"Hn?"

Itachi mendengus kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada isi kepalanya? Kenapa dia terlihat _baik-baik saja._"

"Hanya mengunci ingatannya," Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau benar-benar gila, _Teme_!" Pekik Naruto sambil menuding Sasuke dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Singkirkan jarimu jika tak ingin melihatnya membusuk di depanmu, _Dobe_" Ujar Sasuke pedas membuat nyali Naruto menciut, buru-buru ditariknya kembali jarinya.

Neji memandang datar mereka berdua lalu pandangannya terhenti pada Sasuke agak lama. Empat tahun dia mengenal pemuda itu dan itu tak membuatnya cukup untuk memahami karakter Sasuke. Terlalu gelap dan terlalu rapat. Seakan tak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk menapaki lebih dalam sisi lain dirinya. Yah..empat tahun dia tergabung bersama Akatsuki. Kelompok bayaran yang tediri dari beberapa anggota dengan latar belakang yang berbeda-beda. Namun itu tak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk tetap bekerja kompak demi mendapat beberapa lembar _yen. _Sasuke adalah anggota kedua setelah Neji. Empat tahun sempat Neji habiskan untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sampai suatu hari Sasuke mendapat perintah untuk menjadi pengawal pemimpin Konoha. Kemampuannya yang memang sudah melalangbuana di kalangan rakyat Konoha rupanya telah sampai di telinga Asuma dan memintanya untuk menjadi pengawalnya, atau lebih tepatnya pengawal – sekaligus pengasuh – bagi Putri Kerajaan.

Dan kini pemuda itu telah _kembali _dan membawa seorang gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah 'majikan' Sasuke sendiri. Pemikiran yang tidak-tidak memang sempat membayangi Neji perihal sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya lancang. Ya, lancang. Membawa kabur Seorang Putri dari pemimpin desa Konoha. Ah..rupanya Tuan Hyuuga ini belum mengetahui kebenaran yang sedang terjadi sehingga menyebabkan Sasuke menculik Sakura.

"Kurasa..ramalan itu memang benar adanya" Kali ini Hidan yang angkat bicara. Mengelus dagunya dengan memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu, Hidan?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut penasaran yang tak dibuat-buat.

"Dewi Shi-"

"Hwaaa…Sasukeeee-_niiiiiiii__!_" Pengacau cilik telah muncul. Yah..setidaknya itulah jeritan _inner _Sasuke saat melihat gadis kecil berlari menubruk tubuhnya.

"H-hey..lep-" Niat Sasuke ingin melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan mengomelinya terhenti saat melihat lutut gadis itu mengucurkan darah segar. Kristal bening menggenang di pelupuk _emerald _itu. Inilah saat-saat yang paling pemuda itu benci.

"Dia tersandung batu saat berlari mengejar layang-layang," Seorang gadis pirang baru saja muncul dibalik pintu dengan bercucuran peluh.

"Hey..Sakura-_chan _coba kulihat lukamu," Sakura menelengkan kepalanya pada Naruto yang memasang wajah lembut. Baru satu langkah, tubuhnya malah terangkat tinggi. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan..

"Biar aku saja yang mengobati." Naruto dan Ino – si gadis pirang – hanya memasang wajah bengong dengan kelakuan Uchiha satu itu.

"Dia..sehat kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab angin yang menerbangkan helaian kuningnya.

.

_"Sasuke-nii"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Boleh kupinjam pedangmu itu?" Tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk _katana _yang tersampir di sisi tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu tengah mengobati luka di lututnya._

_"Tidak"_

_"Dasar pelit!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke terkekeh kecil._

_"Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" Bentak Sakura masih ngambek. Sasuke mengedikan bahu. Selesai mengobati luka Sakura, dipangkunya gadis itu walau Sakura sedikit memberontak namun akhirnya gadis itu mengalah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya memainkan tonjolan di leher bagian depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan._

_"Dulu..ada seorang putri kecil yang sangat manja dan nakal. Dia begitu dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya," Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang mendadak menjadi anteng. Tangan mungilnya kini diletakkan diatas kaki -benar anggun dan manis jika sudah seperti itu. Membuat jakun Sasuke naik turun._

_"Kau menyindirku eh..Tuan Uchiha."_

_"Diam dan dengarkan. Jangan menyela sampai aku menyelesaikannya!" Perintah Sasuke membungkam Sakura, "Suatu hari kerajaannya diserang oleh sekelompok perompak. Semua pasukan dikerahkan, bahkan sang raja pun turun tangan. Sang Putri tak menyadarinya karena sang raja memberikan obat bius pada makanan yang sebelumnya telah dia makan. Rupanya sang raja sudah memperikarakan kejadian itu akan terjadi. Sang raja beserta seluruh pasukannya bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Namun sayangnya sang raja terbunuh. Dia yang sebelumnya telah berjanji di depan makam istrinya tak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Janji untuk melindungi putinya. Detik-detik sebelum kematiannya, dia menitipkan Sang Putri pada seorang pemuda yang telah dipercayainya. Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu membawa Sang Putri pergi ke tempat aman. Tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu Sang Putri tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis catik yang kuat. Dia sangat ahli dalam pedang. Suatu hari.."_

Sasuke membelai sayang helaian halus Sakura. Bersyukur pada _Kami __karena masih bisa membelai Si Merah Muda itu_. Putri dalam dongeng itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kini tengah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Dia mengetahui hampir semuanya soal latar belakang penyerangan itu. Salahkan pada seorang anggota ANBU yang dengan cerobohnya meletakkan salah satu gulungan misi diatas meja kerja Hokage yang saat itu tengah kosong dan dengan jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Sasuke membacanya. Semuanya. Satu yang disadarinya. Sakura dalam kondisi terancam. Entah kapan lagi _orang itu _akan menunjukkan diri. Mata sharingan tidak bisa memprediksi soal waktu., tapi hanya berupa gerakan. Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Dan menunggu itu mendebarkan. Tapi satu yang Sasuke tanamkan dalam keyakiannya. Dia akan melindungi milik_nya_. Bersumpah demi Dewi Shiroi bahwa titipan orang itu harus dijaganya dengan seluruh nyawanya sekalipun.

"Kau memberitahuku apa tujuan aku dilahirkan di dunia,_Hime.._" Dikecupnya pipi tembem gadis itu lalu menyusulnya dalam alam mimpi dengan sejuta keindahan menyingkirkan kegelapan kehidupan.

.

.

Bau anyir bangkai manusia menyengat. Mengundang sekawanan lalat dan gagak hitam. Mengepakkan sayap menari penuh kebahagiaan. Santapan terhidang. Ucapkan _itadakimasu _berbaur bersama yang lainnya.

Satu pekikan nyaring disusul dengan langkah-langkah yang terburu-buru. Membubarkan pesta para gagak, namun tidak dengan lalat-lalat yang masih beterbangan.

Pertanyaan _bagaimana mungkin_ beredar di kepala-kepala itu. Malam itu semuanya _tampak _baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka ketahui. Hujan turun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tak ada dentingan logam atau pekik kesakitan. Mungkinkah teredam dengan merdunya suara hujan yang tercipta karena berbenturan dengan tanah? Mustahil. Lalu kenapa?

"Asuma-_sama.._" Shikamaru menunduk sedih melihat tubuh tegap itu kini terbujur kaku dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Namun bisakah disebut menyedihkan jika seulas senyum tulus itu terpatri? Wajahnya terlihat damai walau tidak kentara. Mengambil korek api milik pria itu yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Seakan menjadi alarm pengingat, pemuda itu berlari meninggalkan pria yang disebutnya Asuma itu menuju ruangan yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan terakhir ditengah keputusasaannya.

BRAKK

Kosong. Bahkan aroma _cherry _itu seolah sudah melebur bersama sisa angin semalam. Hilang tak berbekas. Bunyi bruk terdengar saat dia mendudukan diri diatas ranjang berwara merah muda lembut itu.

Shikamaru tidak menggunakan frasa 'jika saja' dalam kamusnya, terdengar seperti hal yang tabu baginya. Karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Jika saja dekat dengan pengandaian, jauh dengan realistis. Namun kini _jika saja _meracuni isi kepalanya.

Jika saja dia tidak pergi malam itu.

Jika saja dia menuruti permintaan Sang Hime untuk menemaninya tidur di kamarnya.

Jika saja dia tidak menjalankan misi itu.

Namun apa? Itu hanya dalam _jika saja._hilangkan itu Shikamaru dan terima kenyataan. Kau dan kecerobohanmu. Tapi ini terlalu mustahil. Ya..otak jeniusnya menolak untuk menerima (mungkin) kenyataan bahwa _Hime _telah pergi – pergi dalam artian lenyap dari bumi dan tak berbekas. Sesaat rahang Shikamaru mengeras saat logika dan emosi sesaatnya bertarung. Ujung benang kusut itu telah ditemukan. Memicing dengan gigi gemelutuk.

"Akan kuremukkan tulangmu jika kau kutemukan, Uchiha.." Desis pemuda itu pada angin yang berembus. Menghantarkan emosinya pada pemuda di seberang. Pemuda yang telah mencuri..ah..dia tepis niat itu dan melesat pergi setelah sebelumnya menyambar selendang hijau yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Mencium aroma yang memabukkan itu sebagai pemacunya.

_Dapatkan dia Shikamaru…_

TBC

Review?


	3. Munculnya Saingan Baru

Sasuke, dan semua anggota Akatsuki (selain Itachi dan Hidan) : 19 tahun

Sakura (diubah menjadi) : 12 tahun

Shikamaru : 20 tahun

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Naruto menatap serius papan kayu dengan pola kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih yang tersaji di depannya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh _mentri _lalu mengangkatnya sedikit ke udara namun diletakkannya lagi. Matanya beralih pada dua _pion_ yang tersisa. Dengan yakin dipindahkan salah satu _pion_ tersebut maju dua kotak. Kesalahan fatal telah Naruto lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sakura menyeringai. Sebelum menggerakkan _benteng _Sakura menatap Naruto sebentar dan bertanya, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto-_nii_?"

Naruto mendecih pertanyaan Sakura yang terselip nada angkuh, "Tentu saja aku yakin."

"Ingat perjanjian kita, jika aku menang.."

"Iya..iya aku mengingatnya. Aku pasti akan menepatinya, _Hime.._" Potong Naruto agak kesal karena Sakura tak kunjung menggerakkan salah satu bidak caturnya. Sekali lagi Sakura menyeringai. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat _benteng _dan berpindah empat kotak secara horizontal.

"Skak mat!" Seru Sakura membuat mulut Naruto menganga. Dagunya hampir saja jatuh ke lantai yang didudukinya. Sang Raja terhimpit. Di depannya ada mentri yang menghalangi jalannya, di sampingnya ada benteng yang benar-benar membentenginya untuk tak bisa mencapai kebebasan. Masih dalam posisinya, dalam hati Naruto menangis meraung-raung. Berdoa semoga saja Rikudou-sennin tidak bangkit dari kuburnya karena melihat salah satu keturunannya bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh bocah perempuan berusia dua belas tahun. Hmm..sepertinya pemuda durian itu melupakan fakta penting bahwa dia memang patut diacungi jempol dalam hal _ninjutsu,_ namun tidak dengan kemampuan menyusun strategi. Dia tak bisa diharapkan untuk satu urusan itu. Ckck..mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai keturunan terakhir Uzumaki yang harus bertekuk lutut atas bocah keturunan Sarutobi itu.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke yang memperhatikan dua makhluk kuning dan merah jambu itu dari depan pintu ruang belakang yang terbuka. Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya melas.

"Hah..sesuai janjimu tadi, Na-ru-to-_nii _." Ucap Sakura sambil berpose angkuh ala Tuan Putri , mendekap tangan mungilnya di depan dada lalu menyibakan rambut merah mudanya. Ternyata hal itu sempat membuat pipi Naruto merona selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia bisa menguasai diri lagi.

'_Bodoh..apa yang kupikirkan!'_

"Hahh..baiklah..sini naik ke punggungku," Desah Naruto pasrah lalu melakukan posisi merangkak dengan menjadikan kedua tangan serta lututnya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Yeayyyy..aku sayang Naruto-_nii_!" Seru Sakura kegirangan lalu menaiki punggung Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Naruto meringis sakit lalu tersenyum lembut tanpa sepengetahuan gadis cilik itu. Dibalik pintu seseorang mendecih lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini tengah tertawa senang.

.

.

BRAKK

"Kupikir kalian peduli dengan nasib Sakura-_hime_. Jadi kenapa kalian melarangku untuk mencarinya?!"

"Shikamaru!" Tegur seorang pria dengan kepala pelontos yang duduk disamping Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendecih lalu mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar diatas kursi, dipalingkan wajahnya dari para tetua Konoha yang menatapnya tajam. Suasana kembali hening pasca gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Shikamaru tadi. Tiga hari setelah peristiwa pembantaian yang menewaskan Sang Hokage yang tak lain Asuma Sarutobi serta menghilangnya Sang _Hime _para penasihat kerajaan memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan beberapa tetua desa. Aksi brutal Shikamaru sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan, pemuda itu hanya cepat tersulut emosi saat mendengar penuturan salah seorang tetua yang tidak menyetujui pendapatnya untuk mencari Sakura yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Bisa-bisanya orang tua itu tetap memasang wajah tenang dan menganggap seolah-olah Sakura adalah seekor anak ayam yang akan pulang kerumahnya saat merasa lapar. Heh..dia itu masih kecil, terlebih Shikamaru tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini. Apakah dia masih bisa makan _takoyaki _kesukaannya, tidur dengan nyaman diatas ranjang empuk, mandi dengan air bersih atau malah kini gadis itu tengah meringkuk kedinginan dengan pakaian compang camping yang pasti membuatnya mengernyit jijik mengingat bahwa Tuan Putrinya itu selalu menomorsatukan kebersiha.

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru melemparkan kursi ke wajah keriput Danzo. Tapi dia tahu itu adalah hal yang sia-sia dan tentunya akan merusak citranya sebagai salah satu pengawal kepercayaan Hokage, meskipun citranya memang sudah sedikit tergores akibat sisi premannya yang keluar tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Jika memang dia juga tewas dalam pembantaian malam itu kenapa tak ada yang menemukan mayatnya?" Tanya Iruka sambil mengelus dagunya. Hampir semua dahi di ruangan itu berkerut lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Iruka. Kehadiran pemuda itu benar-benar hampir terlupakan oleh orang-orang disana jika saja dia tak menyinggungnya.

"Benar. Bukankah dia adalah salah satu pengawal Ho- ah..tidak lebih tepatnya _Hime_-_sama_?"

"Apa jangan-jangan ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha itu? Sebelum dia menjadi pengawal kerajaan semuanya baik-baik saja." Shikamaru mengerutkan dahi lalu dilihatnya orang tua yang berada dalam jarak empat meter darinya itu. Kebenciannya terhadap orang tua itu memang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, tapi untuk kali ini dia bisa sepemikiran dengannya. 'Semuanya' berubah semenjak kedatangan Sasuke. Suasana kerajaan, bahkan suasana hatinya. Selalu Sasuke Sasuke dan Sasuke kyang menjadi topic bahasan hampir setiap harrinya. Intensitas waktunya untuk bersama dengan Sakura pun menjadi berkurang, tak sebanyak dulu. Termasuk kejahilan Sakura. Dia jadi jarang mendapat keisengan gadis kecil itu. Hehh..kau iri dengannya, Tuan Nara?

'_Hahhh..wanita memang merepotkan'_

"Maaf, Tuan Shimura. Tapi ada baiknya kita tidak menyimpulkan secepat itu. Uchiha Sasuke masih baru dalam hal ini. Lagipula kita juga belum mengetahui secara pasti latar belakangnya." Danzo memandang datar Kotetsu lalu meneguk _ocha-_nya yang mulai mendingin. Entahlah apa yang orang itu pikirkan saat bertatapan dengan Kotetsu yang balik memandangnya segan. Tatapan kedua orang itu tanpa sadar menimbulkan aura ketegangan dalam lingkaran itu. Beberapa tetua melirik keduanya dalam diam, beberapa memilih untuk tak menanggapi dan mencari titik terang masalah serius ini. Sebuah suara menginterupsi, namun bukan jalan keluar dengan helaan nafas lega yang didapat malah benang kusut yang semakin bertambah kerumitannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kepemimpinan Konoha? Maksudku saat i-"

"Maaf Choza-_san _tapi lebih baik kita belum membahasnya untuk saat ini mengingat duka yang masih menyelimuti kerajaan. Saya yakin warga bisa memakluminya dan bahkan masih merasakannya mengingat baru tiga hari yang lalu pemakaman Hokage-_sama _dilakukan." Tegas Inoichi menegakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan pria gendut itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Iruka, cari informasi seputar Uchiha Sasuke bawa dua ANBU bersamamu. Cari informasi sedetail mungkin. Inoichi, Choza selidiki tentang pembantaian itu. periksa pula beberapa saksi yang memang masih ada malam itu." _walau aku tidak yakin masih tersisa, _tambah Kotetsu dalam hati, "Dan kau Shikamaru, cari Sakura-_hime _dimanapun dia berada. Aku yakin _Hime-sama _masih selamat."

"_Ha'i_" Jawab orang-orang itu serempak.

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Pertemuan kali ini ditutup"

"Hey..Shikamaru apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau kelihatannya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik," Canda Izumo sambil merangkul pundak Shikamaru begitu mereka keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Rupanya respon yang didapatnya jauh dari perkiraan, pemuda berkuncir itu malah menepis tangannya kasar lalu berkata ketus.

"Ck..lepaskan aku. Kau benar-benar tak bisa diharapkan." Izumo menggaruk rambutnya yang memang tak gatal. Heran dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang menurutnya seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam masa rutinnya setiap sebulan sekali. Mengedikkan bahu lalu dia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan pemuda itu.

"Fufufu..mereka rupanya bergerak secepat itu. informasi yang sangat berguna." Seringai licik ditampilkan pria bertudung itu sebelum menghilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Meninggalkan pusaran daun-daun kering yang kemudian terhempas ke tanah bersamaan dengan sebuah liontin merah miliknya.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Hidan?" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamara Sakura menatap Hidan dengan wajah bodohnya saat melihat pria itu celingukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Oh kau, Naruto. Haha..tidak, aku hanya mencari Sakura-_chan_." Hidan tertawa garing sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Naruto mengernyit, namun tak diindahkannya sikap mencurigakan pria itu.

"Sakura-_chan _bary saja tertidur di kamarnya setelah kami bermain kuda-kudaan hahaha." Naruto melemparkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya dan dibalas dengan 'oh' panjang dari Hidan. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, sepertinya perutku sudah menagih ramen buatan Paman Teuchi"

Hidan mengangguk. Masih berdiri di depan kamar Sakura, menengok ke belakang memastikan bahwa keadaan sudah 'aman'.

'_Bagus!'_

Digesernya pintu di depannya. Senyum lembut terpatri saat melihat malaikat kecil itu terlihat pulas diatas ranjang yang menurutnya kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh Sakura. Posisi tidur Sakura benar-benar tak mencerminkan keanggunan seorang putri kerajaan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar darinya. Kedua tangannya terentang, selimut yang semula menutupi tubuh mungil itu kini sudah tersingkap dan hanya menutupi tungkainya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hidan terulur dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi sebelah kelopak yang tertutup gadis itu.

Semuanya masih sama. Aromanya sama, bahkan auranya pun tak berbeda. Bibirnya membisikkan kata yang teramat lirih sebelum kemudian mengecup pipi lembut gadis itu.

BRAKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hidan tersentak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada dingin serrta aura mencekam yang berasal dari belakangnya itu. Cepat-cepat dikuasai tubuhnya yang sempat menegang beberapa saat itu dan bangkit berdiri. Lagi-lagi tersentak kaget saat melihat rahang Sasuke yang mengeras, namun Hidan tidak bodoh. Dia segera menangkap arti sikap tak biasa pemuda Uchiha itu. Dingin dan gelap. Dalam tatapan tajam kebisuan keduanya berkomunikasi. Bahkan nyamuk yang biasanya memang muncul dalam ruangan itu tak berani sekedar unjuk diri. Terlalu berbahaya, walaupun tidak sampai mematikannya.

Belaian kasar angin menyampaikan pesan bagi salah seorang diantaranya. Mengalah dan menuruti perintah isi kepalanya, itu yang Hidan pilih. Belum sempat mencapai pintu matanya menghantarkan kedinginan pada punggung Sasuke.

SREKK

Selama beberapa saat Uchiha satu ini membiarkan emosi menguasai pikirannya. Dalam keyakinan yang dipegangnya yang berbunyi 'tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh milik_ku_', pemuda itu merasa ditantang. Abstrak namun dia bisa merasakan dan menciumnya. Gelagat aneh serta memuakkan pemuda itu yang secara tak langsung mengibarkan bendera perang padanya. Seringainya menjawab tantangan itu walau penantangnya tak melihat, namun dia yakin Hidan bisa merasakannya beberapa saat mendatang.

Mengernyit tak suka saat melihat selimut Sakura terlihat berantakan. Matanya berkilat melihat ada sesuatu yang basah menempel di pipi gadis cilik itu. Pemikiran negatif menyerbunya bersamaan dengan api kemarahan. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk menyelurkannya, dia tak ingin menganggu tidur nyenyak gadis mengandung racun itu. Ya racun pelumpuh saraf otaknya serta mencuci otaknya dengan merah muda.

Dibenarkan letak selimut itu lalu mengecup panjang sebelah pipi Sakura yang tak basah. Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus, menyalurkan perasaan bisu pada gadis itu

"Kau milikku.."

.

_Dalam sebuah ramalan tertuliskan.._

"_Malam bulan merah ]puncak tertinggi. Gagak hitam pembawa pesan, ujung tajam berbau serigala, seringai iblis bertanduk. Hitam diatas putih. Satu abad tidur dalam penantian menuju pencahayaan. Satu jiwa pengganti raga. Putih diatas hitam. Malam bulan merah puncak tertinggi. Rantai putih kematian mengikat. Purnama tertelan kelam tersamarkan air. Putih diatas hitam. Ujung tajam aroma kamboja.."_

.

TBC

Maaf tidak bisa summon satu satu, tapi ini jawaban-jawabannya :

siapa kawan siapa lawan? Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Saya menguraikan secara perlahan-lahan agar reader tidak kaget :)

update kilat? Saya tidak menjamin karena saya juga sedang sibuk dengan tugas" dosen yang makin menggunung

ending bahagia? Tentu saja.

Status Shikamaru sudah saya jelaskan di chap ini.

Shikamaru menyukai Sakura? Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya :) kenapa dia menuduh Uchiha? Di chapter ini sdah dijelaskan.

Revere harem? Tentu saja *smirk. Sakura titisan Dewi Shiroi? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya. Kuroi? Dia sahabat Dewi Shiroi sejak lahir.

Sejujurnya fic ini terinspirasi dari closing 5 Naruto Shippuden. Saya malah belum begitu mengenal anime Akatsuki no Yona.

Saya memang bukan tipe author yang akan langsung menceritakan inti cerita secara langsung :)

Terima kasih atas respon positif kalian :) Review?

Lullaby Cherry ex DB.


	4. Angin

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Kanvas hitam beraroma _cherry_. Selimut pekat tanpa celah. Lebarkan pupil mengais penerangan. Nihil. Kaki mungil bergetar melangkah tanpa arah. Menggapai-gapai pegangan. Nihil. Aroma _cherry _ menjadi teman setianya sepanjang lorong tak berujung. Dua puluh tujuh langkah demi mencapai setitik penerangan. Semakin dekat semakin cahaya itu bersinar terang. Mengulurkan tangan mungilnya guna menghalau sinar putih yang menyakitkan mata. Dalam dua kedipan matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan dengan helaian hitam sepinggangnya berkibar lembut tersapu angin. _Yukata _biru laut dengan motif _lotus _kuning, merah muda, serta putih yang bertebaran di sisinya, membungkus tubuh berlekuk itu. Pekik senang dengan senyum cerah menawan terpancar. Tangannya berpautan dengan milik sesosok lainnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya tersamarkan cahaya putih. Misterius.

Dalam satu kedipan mata keduanya lenyap oleh terpaan lembut angin pembawa aroma _cherry_. Mata itu berkedip dan mengerling sekitar. Tak ada. Angin kembali berhembus lembut. Membisikkan ketenangan. Perempuan itu kembali muncul. Senyum cerah seperti tak pernah bosan terpatri di wajah ayu miliknya. Gurat-gurat kebahagiaan menutupinya. Bunga sakura berjatuhan dari atap tak berujung. Aroma jeruk menari bersama sang merah muda. Dan hey apalah itu..seekor bangau duduk bersanding di dekat pohon sakura. Satu kedipan mata, beberapa manusia dengan garis bibir melengkung keatas muncul. Larut dalam kebahagiaan yang tercipta, melupakan setitik noda hitam dalam aura cerah yang mendominasi. Dimana? Ah..teramat tipis sehingga sulit merasakan keberadaannya.

Bayang-bayang serta orang-orang itu secara perlahan melebur bersama angin yang membelai kasar sisi wajahnya. Aroma kamboja menyapa menuju _slide _baru. Satu kilatan dalam bayangan bola mata cemerlang itu. Tak ada. Permainan aroma kamboja dalam hitam hampa. Satu. Dua. Tiga kelopak sakura terbang tersapu angin. Satu dua tetesan berwarna merah bercampur dalam warna merah mudanya. Nyayian gagak berkumandang bersama terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang bersama kegelapan, wajah dua sosok itu membayanginya dan berucap berbarengan.

"_Hime.._tunggulah aku"

.

Tangan mungil itu menggosok kelopak matanya. Langkahnya sedikit terhuyung. Melangkah kecil lalu menengok tiap sudut ruangan.

"Tak ada orang," Gumamnya serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Menguap lebar lalu menyentuh tenggorokannya. Sepertinya segelas air putih sangat dibutuhkan untuk membasahinya. Saat melewati salah satu kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka dia menghentikan langkah. Dalam dilema apakah iya atau tidak. Dua menit berperang batin, dilongokkan kepala merah mudanya dibalik pintu itu dan meninggalkan sebatas leher sampai ujung kakinya diluar. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Mengernyit saat melihat pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung.

_'__Apa 'sih yang sedang dilakukannya?'_

"Aku tahu kau disana."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjabkan matanya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memasuki ruangan itu saat mendengar dengusan sebal dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berarti membuatnya harus berhati-hati dan kalau perlu menjaga jarak dengannya. Sekelebat pemikiran negatif Neji yang mengintip ritual mandinya dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan khususnya membayanginya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ungu dengan garis-garis vertikal. _'Tidak mungkin Neji-_nii _semesum itu.'_

"Aku baru tahu kalau hobi seorang putri kerajaan konoha adalah mengintip orang," Sindir Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua pasang lavender itu lebih tertarik untuk menatap pigura di depannya daripada wajah cemberut Sakura.

Merasa diabaikan Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Neji. Sedikit mendongak demi melihat benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terdapat gambar seorang gadis bercepol dua. Di kanan kirinya terdapat dupa yang sudah berasap. Diliriknya Neji yang hanya memandang kosong gambar itu. Otak jeniusnya dengan segera mengambil kesimpulan sekaligus keputusan sepihak dan mengatakan bahwa..

"Dia kekasih Neji-_nii._ Cantik." Gumam Sakura mengelus dagunya dan memberi penilaian tanpa diminta. Neji menengok ah..maksudnya menunduk kesebelahnya – mengingat tinggi badan Sakura yang hanya mencapai perutnya – memandang datar Sakura.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Dan satu lagi," Jeda Neji sambil memandang datar Sakura. " Keluar dari kamarku"

"Hee? Aku kan hanya menemanimu disini. Lagipula kau tidak punya hak untuk mengusirku. Sasuke-_nii _sendiri yang mengatakan padaku anggaplah ini sebagai rumah sendiri, huh." Dusta Sakura dengan menyeret nama Sasuke dalam usaha penipuannya. _'Maafkan aku Sasuke_-nii.'

Menghela nafas pasrah Neji hanya bisa menuruti kemauan gadis cilik itu. Kehadiran Sakura entah mengapa sedikit mengusiknya. mengusik ketentramannya yang selama dua tahun terakhir dipertahankannya.

"_Nee-chan _itu sekarang ada dimana Neji-_nii_? Kenapa kau menaruh dupa di samping fotonya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Neji tak bersuara. Memalingkan wajah pun tidak. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena dia memang dasarnya anak yang hiperaktif dan tidak bias diam. Kembali memutar otak jeniusnya. Sepengetahuannya, jika ada orang yang meletakkan dupa disamping foto orang lain itu berarti dia sedang mendoakan orang yang telah meninggal tersebut. Melebarkan mata lalu menepuk dahinya agak keras saat baru menyadari kebodohannya. Sedikit meringis kearah Neji yang tentu saja tak terlihat. Melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan lalu ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak lupa dipejamkan kedua matanya. Neji meliriknya heran. Sakura yang – entah sejak kapan mempunyai kepekaan yang tinggi – melirik Neji dengan satu matanya yang terbuka. Mendelik kesal.

"Jangan menatapku begitu!"

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura tak menjawab dan melanjutkan ritualnya. Dipejamkan kembali satu matanya. Kedutan kesal Nampak di jidat Neji merasa tak diacuhkan. Diam-diam diliriknya wajah polos gadis di sampingnya itu. Tatapannya sulit dimengerti.

"Yup selesai!" pekik Sakura tiba-tiba." Aku sedang mendoakan kekasih Neji-_nii_ agar dia bisa tenang disana. Aku juga mengatakan kalau Neji-_nii _adalah pria yang menyedihkan. Selalu terlihat sedih dan wajah datarmu itu hamper menyamai level Sasuke -_nii_ dan paman berkeriput."

"Paman berkeriput?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu bersedekap – lagi."Itachi-_nii_"

Neji hampir saja tertawa mendengar julukan yang diberikan Sakura pada Itachi. Gadis itu benar-benar ajaib. Sebentar dia bisa membuat orang kesal. Detik berikutnya terlihat menggemaskan, lalu mampu mengundang tawa. Garis lengkung tipis tanpa sengaja dia tampilkan dan sayangnya luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Hahh..Neji-_nii _aneh. Tadi cemberut dan wajahnya seram, sekarang senyum-senyum sendiri. Pria dewaa memang merepotkan." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar menirukan _trendmark_ seorang pengawalnya dan berlalu dari pandangan Neji dengan menggerutu tanpa dosa.

"Terima kasih, Tenten." Gumam Neji sambil menatap lembut gambar gadis bercepol dua itu.

.

Mendesah pasrah dengan wajah yang sarat akan putus asa. Wanita bersurai ungu yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya itu merupakan orang ke lima belas yang ditanyainya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding rumah salah satu warga. Matanya menatap sendu gumpalan hitam yang menggantung di langit. Memejamkan mata lagi lalu dihirupnya aroma _cherry _yang masih menempel samar di selendang hijau dalam genggamannya. Perasaan takut menggelayutinya secara perlahan. Membawanya dalam kebimbangan. Mengantarkan pada garis abu-abu mengenai ketakutan itu. Disembunyikan lagi benda itu saat langkah dua orang mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya _Hime-sama _memang tidak ada disini Shikamaru-_san. _Tak ada yang melihatnya." Lapor seorang pria bertopeng musang. Shikamaru tak menanggapi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Lelah menggerakkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan kalimat yang sama dalam kurun waktu lima jam terakhir. Lelah memikirkan nasib gadis mungil itu. Lelah berharap. Dan lelah demi menunggu kabar gembira yang entah kapan akan didapatkannya. Dalam ujung kesabarannya tanpa sadar matanya menangkap siluet mencurigakan di seberang. Menatap dalam sosok yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya itu.

_Deg_

Jantung Shikamaru serasa berhenti. Mata normalnya serasa mengenali sosok itu. Mata itu sepertinya dia sangat mengenalinya. Namun saat akan menuruti perintah otaknya untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya sesuatu menghentikannya.

ZRASH

"Shikamaru-_san _lebih baik kita cari tempat berteduh sekarang!" Seru seorang ANBU sedikit kesal saat Shikamaru tak menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun walau air hujan sudah mengguyur.

"Tidak. Ak-"

"Kita bisa melanjutkan besok. Ini juga demi kebaikan bersama." Shikamaru menatap sebentar kedua rekannya. Sedikit ragu. Kembali ditolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok tadi, namun ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempat. Menggeram rendah lalu secepat kilat membelah guyuran hujan yang kian mengganas.

.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Diletakkan mangkok berisi ramen itu diatas meja lalu menghampiri Sakura yang duduk tenang sambil memandang hujan dibalik jendela. Tanpa berniat mengganggu ritual gadis itu dia berdiri satu langkah dibelakangnya. Kedua matanya memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat..galau? berkali-kali gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Tangan mungilnya digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Neji semakin tak mengerti, lalu diikutiinya arah pandang gadis itu keluar jendela. Hujan. Lalu? Mengedikkan bahu lalu berbalik menghampiri mangkok ramen yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Tangannya baru akan terulur saat tanpa sengaja mendengar suara menggelikan yang berasal dari belakangnya.

KRUYUKK

Hampir saja Neji tertawa. Sakura terlihat memegangi perutnya sambil merutuk tak jelas. Neji melirik Sakura lalu ramen yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Aromanya yang menggoda membuat Neji sempat mengalami dilemma. Dan pada akhirnya keputusan yang diambilnya adalah..

"Neji-_nii _jahat! Kau membiarkan anak kecil kelaparan sementara kau asyik menikmati ramen instan Naruto-_nii_!" Seru Sakura lalu berdiri menghadap Neji dan berkacak pinggang. Jari telunjuknya menuding wajah tanpa dosa Neji yang sudah duduk nyaman diatas _zabuton _sambil menyumpit ramennya.

Sudah lima belas menit Sakura mengawasi aktifitas Neji. Berawal dari keisengan saat tak ada kegiatan seru yang bias dilakukannya karena hujan diluar. Matanya yang semula reup berbinar saat melihat pemuda itu menyalakan kompor dan hendak memasak ramen. Otak jeniusnya menyusun scenario licik dengan cepat. Buru-buru dia duduk anteng dibalik jendela dengan memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. Sepuluh menit menunggu, lalu telinganya mendengar derap langkah seseorang di belakangnya. Menyeringai samar, Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan berakting semaksimal mungkin guna memancing rasa prihatin Neji muncul. Namun ternyata harapan tak sesuai kenyataan, pemuda itu dengan cueknya menyantap habis ramennya tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang tengah kelaparan. Ckck..malang nian kau, Sakura.

Sakura memberengut kesal dengan wajah suntuk.

_SREKK_

"_Tadaima_." Seru sebuah suara cempreng dari arah pintu. Naruto, Ino, serta Sasuke muncul dengan baju kebasahan. Naruto yang saat itu baru akan melepas sendalnya dikejutkan oleh pelukan maut yang ternyata berasal dari Sakura.

"Naruutooo-_niiii_ aku merindukanmu."

BLUSH

Pipi Naruto memanas mendengarnya. Menggaruk rambutnya kikuk, diliriknya Sakura lalu bergantian pada Sasuke yang mendelik tajam. _'Ini buruk'_

"Ehehe Sakura-_chan _se-"

"Aku membawakanmu takoyaki." Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat suara berat Sasuke menginterupsi. Tubuh mungil Sakura yang semula menghimpitnya kini menjauh dan terangkat dalam gendongan Sasuke.

_'__Hahh..mulai lagi dia'_ Ucap Ino dalam hati seraya menatap bosan Sasuke yang berlalu sambil menggendong Sakura yang berteriak kegirangan.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup dalam sisa pembantaian oleh Klan Aburame. Ahli dalam berpedang dan memiliki kemampuan yang bagus dalam menyusun strategi. Memiliki _sharingan _serta.." Ibiki melirik Iruka yang menjeda kalimatnya, "Salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Organisasi pembunuh bayaran."

Ibiki melebarkan mata. Tangannya yang semula digunakan untuk mengelus dagu terjatuh diatas meja.

"Kau bisa menjamin kebenaran informasi yang kau dapatkan itu, Iruka?" Tanya Ibiki.

"Saya berani menjamin informasi ini benar seratus persen Ibiki-_san_." Jawab Iruka mantap. Ibiki merilekskan tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang notabene merupakan salah satu kepercayaan Hokage ternyata menyimpan sebuah kebohongan dibalik topeng manisnya. Sedikit merasa ragu, namun dalam situasi seperti ini serta kemantaban kalimat yang dilontarkan Iruka mengenyahkan keraguannya. Mau tak mau harus mempercayai hal mencengangkan itu.

Danzo yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum misterius. Berdehem sebentar lalu dipandanginya wajah frustasi Ibiki.

"Benar bukan apa yang kukatakan. Uchiha Sasuke memang orang yang pantas untuk dicurigai. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang sebagai salah satu anggota pembunuh bayaran bukan tidak mugkin nasib Sakura-_hime _se-"

"Maaf Danzo-_san _tapi saya rasa itu terlalu lancang. Kita masih belum mengetahui sampai sekarang keberadaan _Hime-sama _dimana. Jadi saya rasa tidak baik untuk menyimpulkan hal semacam itu." Tegas Inoichi yang saat itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Danzo. Pria tua itu mendecih pelan. Matanya mengerling kearah seorang ANBU disana. Senyum misterius kembali terukir di wajah keriputnya.

_'__Untuk mencapai kesuksesan diperlukan usaha yang tidak mudah..fufufu..'_

_._

Dibawah bulan sabit bersinar redup. Angin berhembus lembut dan membawa bisikan penuh ketenangan. Derak daun kering terjatuh mengenaskan. Keremangan dalam kebimbangan. Bau anyir sinyal kematian. Lolongan yang teredam ujung logam tajam. Tercabik. menarik paksa jiwa tak berdosa. Langkah kaki bertubrukan dengan tanah basah aroma hujan. Helaian yang berkibar dalam tiupan angin malam.

Menyeringai menatap satu tetes _liquid _merah menodai helaian merah mudanya. Untuk kali ini biarkan dia menari diatas genangan darah lalu hilang bersama angin yang lagi-lagi berhembus.

.

TBC

Untuk yang minta spoiler maaf saya tidak bias mengingat saya hanya memebuat tiap chapternya dalam kurun satu setengah jam langsung update –" ide yang spontan sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk membuat spoilerhhh.

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Wajah keriput itu menyeringai seram. Hanya sedikit sudut bibirnya yang tertarik tetapi rupanya itu mampu menampilkan potret lain dirinya. Wajah ramah dengan senyuman tipis yang biasa nampak itu kini terhapus dan tergantikan dengan wajah aslinya. Acungkan jempol untuk topeng yang selama ini bertengger manis menyembunyikan runcing-runcing tajam pemakan daging dan menjadikan domba polos sebagai tameng. Julukan apa yang pantas diberikan untuknya? Munafik? Yah, kurasa itu pantas untuk pria tua itu.

Menit-menit yang terbuang sia-sia hanya demi memandang pemuh kemenangan gulungan kertas dengan secuil informasi dalam genggamannya. Lima kali membacanya lima kali seringai itu muncul. Tak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik daripada benda itu. Terbukti, nyatanya sesosok wanita yang berdiri bersender pada pohon tak jauh darinya itu berkali-kali mendengus bosan karena diabaikan. Mengucapkan belasan kutukan karena merasa hanya seperti orang bodoh yang berdiam diri dan hanya melihat pemandangan kakek tua yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Berdehem lalu membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi hanya terbuka untuk membuang napas kesal.

"Sesuai perjanjian kita sebelumnya, Danzo-_san_. Aku-"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Anko. aku tentu saja mengingatnya dan akan menepatinya. Tentu saja kau sudah bersusah payah demi mendapatkan ini." Danzo terkekeh. Anko muak. Mungkin pria itu perlu merasakan sentuhan darinya, kelak.

"Uchiha itu harus merasakannya. Tapi tentu saja ini membutuhkan persiapan yang sangat matang." Lagi-lagi seringai itu muncul. Anko mengabaikan dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Meresapi udara segar yang meniup helaian rambutnya. Tidak salah memang pria itu memilih tempat pertemuan jika tak ingin menyebutnya tempat berkencan. Jangan salahkan Anko. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin disebut sedang berkencan dengan pria tua itu jika kenyataannya dia hanya menyetor permintaannya.

Membuka mata lalu melirik sekilas gulungan yang lagi-lagi masih dipandangi oleh salah satu mata Danzo yang tak tertutupi. Yah, semoga saja gulungan itu tidak bosan ditatap berlama-lama oleh wajah keriput serta seringai memuakkannya. Jika kau bepikir bahwa itu hanya gulungan sedderhana yang sangat mudah didapatkan, maka Anko akan dengan senang hati membelai seluruh tubuhmu dan melukisnya dengan tinta dari aliran darahmu sendiri. Melawan tiga ekor anjing galak dan merelakan salah satua anggota tubuhmu robek, berjalan kaki sejauh dua puluh kilometer di malam hari melawan dinginnya angin yang menusuk tanpa bekal tanpa mantel hangat, hampir tertembus puluhan kunai serta tombak. Ternyata jabatan ANBU yang diberikan pada wanita itu memang tidak perlu diragukan, cukup seperti menepuk nyamuk di tanganmu. Hanya saja tentu saja kelakuannya yang menjadi pikiran. Mengambil data asli dari kantor tsuchikage dan menyalinnya dengan persentase isinya yang hampir mencapai delapan puluh persen penuh kepalsuan. Berdoa pada _Kami _semoga dosanya diampuni. Menjadi boneka tentu tidak mudah bagi Anko. Boneka dibawah kendali pria tua yang benar-benar pantas memanggul gelar Master Joker.

Anko bukan seorang cenayang. Dia tak punya kemampuan khusus untuk membaca pikiran seseorang. Tapi satu hal yang dia ketahui bahwa dalam hati terdalam Danzo yang mungkin sudah sepenuhnya menghitam ada satu keinginan kuat untuk melenyapkan Uchiha Sasuke. Tak sengaja telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang pada akhirnya menjadikan bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Iblis tak tinggal diam, membisiki Danzo dan memberi kartu as padanya. Ludahnya terasa menyumbat oksigen yang mengalir di kerongkongan. Sebagai penutup menjadikan Anko bonekanya. Hah, licik bukan?

"Kau bisa melihatnya besok." Ucap Danzo lalu hilang dalam satu kedipan mata. Meninggalkan Anko yang tersenyum miris.

.

.

Hidan memandang langit dari jendela ruangan tempat biasa para anggota Akatsuki berkumpul. Nyanyian angin menyelubungi dan menemaninya dalam kebisuan. Berkedip dua kali setelahnya menyipitkan mata. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jubahnya. Menatap lekat liontin merah yang kini agak bersinar terang. Perubahan ekspresinya kentara jelas. Membelalak lebar namun setelahnya tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan menyeringai. Menoleh saat sebuah suara _baritone_ mengganggunya.

"Itachi memanggilmu." Suara dan ekspresi yang selaras – datar – itu membuatnya mencelos. Sasuke menjulang di depannya dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya. Wajah gadis itu cemberut, membuat Hidan gemas untuk mencubit pipinya yang seperti bakpao lezat. Tentu saja jika Sasuke tidak ada disana. Melihat mata itu memperhatikan gadisnya, Sasuke memberi penambahan pada kalimatnya yang secara tak langsung bermaksud untuk menghentikan aksi Hidan. "Sekarang. Di ruang depan."

setelahnya Sasuke meninggalkan Hidan yang merutukinya samar-samar. Meringis saat merasakan poninya ditarik paksa. Ini sudah tarikan yang kesembilan kalinya sejak setengah jam terakhir.

"Sasuke-_nii _tukang bohong. Seperti para penjual ikan di pasar yang mengatakan ikannya masih segar-segar padahal kenyataannya sudah mati dan berbau busuk." Sakura mendumel sambil masih menarik poni Sasuke, mengabaikan pandangan tajam yang dilayangkan padanya. Mendesah pasrah karena menurut Sasuke itu hanya sia-sia. Gadis itu malah memelototinya balik.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku-ingin-bermain-pedang-pedangan" Sakura memberikan penekanan pada tiap kalimatnya membuat Sasuke memelototinya galak. Akan lain ceritanya jika pedang yang Sakura inginkan hanya imitasi. Masalahnya Sakura – yang telah memproklamirkan diri – adalah anak yang sangat menyukai tantangan dan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, khususnya anggota Akatsuki. Melihat mereka _bermain pedang-pedangan _di halaman belakang mengugah jiwa mudanya untuk ikut andil. Dia juga ingin sekali-kali menusuk pantat Naruto dengan ujung pedangnya. Untuk hal ini ingatkan pada Sasuke untuk mengunci Sakura di kamranya selama mereka berlatih.

"Itu terlalu berbahaya" Kali ini suara Sasuke sedikit melembut. Tangannya membelai rambut panjang Sakura dan mendekap kepalanya. Tentu saja dia tak ingin _hime_-nya terluka. Cukup peristiwa malam itu membuatnya untuk menguatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Hening. Diliriknya Sakura yang ternyata sudah jatuh tertidur. Dipandangi wajah lelap dengan gurat damai itu. Bibir merah mudanya sedikit terbuka. Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu didekatkan wajahnya. Tiga centimeter lagi tujuannya tercapai sebelum suara cempreng mengagetkannya. Aura gelap dengan mata yang berubah mejadi _sharingan _seolah membunuh Naruto di tempatnya berdiri.

.

Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan. Satu menatap serius satu menatap bosan. Mengalah, menarik kepala nanasnya dan menguap dengan tidak sopannya. Inoichi mendengus kasar melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Kembali melirik kertas diatas meja di depannya. Menampilkan gambar seorang pemuda yang sedang menjadi buron. Awalnya Inoichi tak mempercayai cerita Shikamaru, namun perubahan raut pemuda yang biasanya terlihat malas itu sedikit banyak meruntuhkan keraguannya. Menguatkan bisikan untuk mempercayainya walau belum sepenuhnya. Menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kebesarannya. Menerawang langit Konoha yang gelap dengan aura asing mencekik kedamaian. Dia sangat merindukan gadis kecil itu. Merindukan tingkah nakal, polos, serta menggemaskan darinya. Mengusap kasar air asin yang sedikit menetes saat mengingat suara tangisan Sakura yang tempo hari dia perdengarkan. Sepele, tidak dibelikan _takoyaki. _Ngambek, lalu memotong habis tanaman bunganya dan pada akhirnya kembali menangis mendapati gerombolan bunga itu sudah tak karuan.

"Aku... merindukan saat dia mencampuri minumanku dengan garam. Haha... wajahnnya sangat terlihat puas melihatku menderita." Shikamaru melirik Inoichi yang membelakanginya. Rindu? Tentu saja. Tujuh belas hari tanpa melihat kepala merah mudany benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Di sisi lain hatinya seakan tersayat akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang selama ini menghantui tidur malamnya. Mendorongnya paksa jatuh dalam jurang kehampaan tanpa penerangan. Hening. Hikamaru pikir pria yang tengah membelakanginya itu sedang bernostalgia denan mengenang saat-saat bersama Sakura. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Terlonjak kaget saat Inoichi berbalik tiba-tiba dan menampilkan wajah sangar yang jarang dilihatnya.

"Malam ini kita lakukan rencana tadi!" Tegas Inoichi membuat Shikamaru menyeringai.

.

Kabut malam menyelimuti membungkus dengan keheningan. Melihat keatas kau bisa menemukan keganjilan. Yah, jika kau teliti. Bulan berbentuk sabit dengan warna merah samar yang menguasai. Berpendar redup. Gumpalan hitam satu dua mengelilingi namun tak menutupi. Lolongan srigala saling menyahut dengan suara hewan malam lainnya. Hawa ganjil yang terasa asing.

Suara tap tap yang lembut terdengar membelah sunyi yang mencekam. Kilauan logam dengan satu titik noda merah di sisinya. Deru nafas halus berpacu dalam ketenangan. Menghantarkan kemenangan diatas keyakinan. Helaian halusnya tersapu angin yang membelai mesra menemani setiap langkah kecilnya. Dua puluh satu langkah terhenti di depan wajah-terkejut, senang, heran, dan ngeri. Menundukkan kepala dengan mata yang terpejam. Satu langkah kaki mendekatinya pelan. Tangan itu terulur hendak menyentuh sisi wajahnya tanpa permisi. Namun dalam sepersekian detik digerakkan logam dalam genggamannya dan menggores sisi lengan tadi. Dalam pantulan matanya yang berwarna merah itu wajah tadi kembali terkejut dan penuh dengan rasa terluka. Logam tadi seakan ikut masuk merobek paksa hatinya.

"_Hime... _" Tak ada lanjutan tak ada respon dengan nada manja. Melompat mundur saat logam itu terangkat tinggi dan hendak melukainya untuk kedua kali. Lima orang dibelakang maju dengan mengayunkan pedang masing-masing. Sakura menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya. Menjilat ujung katananya dengan sensual. Meraup darah itu, memasukannya kedalam tenggorokan. Mata merahnya berkilat. Inilah pesta yang dipersembahkan khusus untuknya. Berlari kencang dan melakukan gerakan salto.

"Ucapkan selatan datang pada kematianmu."

JRASH

Darah muncrat menodai wajah polosnya. Menatap datar tubuh yang menggelepar diatas tanah dengan wajah menyedihkan yang membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit sebelum kemudian tergantikan oleh seringai keji. Menelengkan kepala dan meloncat kesamping saat seorang pria hampir menebasnya. Menarik kata miliknya menahan serangan bertubi-tubi. Dentingan logam terdengar dalam malam yang mencekam. Saling adu kekuatan. Ketakutan memecahkan keraguan dengan tumbal darah. Menangkis dan membuang jauh. Dua tubuh menyusul dengan geraman sakit yang teredam. Sakura berbalik dan kembali menyeringai. Langkahnya yang pelan serta nggun itu memberikan getaran yang menakutkan bagi dua nyawa disana. Dalam satu ayunan yang kuat ditebasnya dua sosok itu lalu meibmulkan suara bruk saat keduanya terjatuh membentur tanah. Darah muncrat dan menodai wajahnya. Empat pasang mata itu terbuka dengan pancaran ketakutan, menatap melas sang _Shinigami _berharap sia-sia pada _Kami _untuk mengembalikan roh yang sudah melayang meninggalkan bumi. Namun, sepertinya kata takdir sedikit terlupakan. Karena kini takdir sudah mengambil alih. Menuliskan kata kematian diatas lima tubuh tanpa raga yang tergeletak disana. Sakura berjongkok. Jari telunjuknya mencolek darah yang masih mengalir dari salah satu tubuh itu. Mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelah paksa topeng musang yang terpasang di wajah itu. Wajah yang kesakitan dan ketakutan. Salahkan dirinya yang merenggut paksa nyawanya. Membuatnya berpegangan pada tali kematian. Wajah itu begitu memilukan dan menyesakkan kalbunya yang hampir dikuasai oleh nafsu membunuh. Apa ini? Memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri bersamaan dengan kepalanya. Jatuh terduduk dengan geraman rendah ditengah-tengah tubuh-tubuh itu. Melepas paksa katana dalam genggamannya. Meringkuk dengan pekik kesakitan sebelum akhirnya kegelapan melingkupi dan sebuah tangan kokoh mengangkat tinggi tubuhnya. Senyum sinis sosok itu terpatri saat melihat lima mayat terbujur mengenaskan. Tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Sesuatu berdesir dalam hatinya. Malam ketujuh belas yang melelehkan keraguannya. Menarik liontin yang melingkar di leher Sakura lalu hilang bersama tiupan kasar angin malam. Meninggalkan lima raga yang bercumbu mesra bersama tanah dan angin malam. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

TBC


	6. Jauhi Dia!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Bukan karena teriakan penguasa malam yang membangunkannya. Bukan karena karena rintihan hewan pengerat yang memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Memutuskan menyingkap paksa selimut hangat yang sebelumnya memberinya jaminan akan kehangatan. Dalam tiap langkah yang ditemani angin malam yang mendayu-dayu. Membiarkannya mencumbu tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Dalam kebisuan langit kelam biarkan memorinya menangkap paksa dan merekam dalam-dalam apa yang disebut sebagai kekejaman.

Cahaya bulan menelusuri dua garis halus di wajahnya. Raut datar dalam gejolak emosi yang tersembunyi. Dialah actor ulung dalam berbagai situasi. Kau tatap matanya kau tak akan dapat menemukan apapun disana. Terlalu lama terlalu beku dalam penyiksaan diri.

Dalam kelamnya kedua bola mata itu kali ini lihatlah secercah keterkejutan. Tanpa dinyana kepingan-kepingan itu menghantuinya dalam hitungan detik. Menulikan telinga, membutakan mata, tak ada kata ampun. Tak ada kata maaf. Salam perpisahan sudah menjadi takdir yang terucap. Selama roda waktu masih dalam pergerakannya membuatnya melupakan dan membuang jauh satu sisi terang di sudut hatinya. Baginya hal seperti itu tak ubahnya seperti rongsokan. Dalam lain waktu dia hanya menggali dan menjumput satu sisi menentang yang pada akhirnya kini mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Mengalir bersama aliran darah menyebar terkendali. Kau sebut apa itu? Lorong tanpa penerangan dan membuatnya tersesat. Ya, karena memang dari aal dia telah tersesat.

JRASH

Dan malam ini seolah cermin akan refleksi dirinya sendiri saat beraksi diatas panggung Dewa Kematian terpampang di depan matanya. Seketika malam seakan berhenti dalam detik kesembilan belas dalam hitungannya. Haruskah dia bersikap dramatis dengan menyerukan sebuah kosa kata ketidaksetujuan dan berlari kesana membuka gerbang kematiannya sendiri? Konyol sekali. Otaknya terlalu jenius untuk melakukan hal nista semacam itu.

Dari awal dia tahu ada sekelumit keganjilan disana. Didorong oleh logika tentu saja. Sesuatu yang mengerikan tersembunyi dibalik tangan mungil itu. Tangan yang telah memutus aura kehidupan kelima raga itu. Cahaya bulan terpantul diujung pedang sosok itu yang berkilau. Masih tak ada emosi sama sekali di rautnya yang datar. Saat tubuh sosok itu bersinggungan dengan tanah dia segera melenyapkan diri. Namun kedatangan seseorang yang tak luput dari penglihatanny. menghentikan gerakannya barang sejenak sebelum kemudian dia benar-benar menghilang dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah tirusnya.

.

.

Sinar menyilaukan menerpa dan mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Aneh. Itulah yang mungkin saat ini sedang terlintas dalam benak Sasuke pagi ini. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan _normal_ dan damai. Bukan tanpa alasan dia berpikiran seperti itu. Tentu saja. Biasanya di penghujung mimpinya dia tak pernah bias merasakan _ending_ yang indah. Seseorang… atau sebut saja seorang bocah akan merenggut paksa kesadarannya dengan cara yang tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kemarin pagi dia mati-matian harus menahan hormon dalam tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja bergejolak saat disuguhi pemandangan yang err… _syur_. Bayangkan, kau baru saja membuka mata setelah mimpi panjang dan tiba-tiba diatasmu bertengger seorang gadis cilik yang nyaris tanpa busana! Baiklah… untuk laki-laki –mungkin- normal lainnya hal itu tak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Oh ayolah… memangnya ada yang bernafsu melihat tubuh setengah telanjang bocah perempuan berusia 12 tahun? Tapi nyatanya memang ada. Dan dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi pagi ini dia sama sekali tak melihat bocah itu di kamarnya. Entahlah dia sendiri harus bersikap bagaimana. Senang atau… kecewa?

Dahinya mengernyit menahan sakit saat dia menggerakkan tangannya. Menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat sebuah luka melintang yang menggores lengan kanannya sepanjang 10cm. dilihat dari darah yang belum mongering sepertinya itu adalah luka baru. Tapi seingatnya tadi malam selama dia tertidur sama sekali tak merasakan ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang menggesekkan benda ke tubuhnya. Lalu luka itu dia dapat darimana? Menghiraukannya dan dia lebih memilih untuk segera membersihkan diri dan mencari gadis kecil-nya. Seringai tiba-tiba terpatri di wajahnya.

Baru lima langkah dia pijakkan diatas lantai dan sesuatu membuatnya berhenti. Matanya kini terpaku pada kusanagi yang tergeletak diatas lantai tak jauh dari _futon_. Tak ada yang aneh. Tapi jika kau teliti kau pasti dapat melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat saat ini. Setitik noda merah mewarnai ujungnya yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari.

.

Masih menghiraukan keanehan-keanehan yang menimpanya pagi ini, Sasuke tak sadar melangkahkan kaki menuju halaman belakang rumah yang sepi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya halaman belakang saja yang sepi, hampir setiap sudut rumah pun demikian. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Dalam kesunyian itu sebuah alunan nada melantun menyergap indra pendengarannya. Memaksanya mencarri dan mengendus jejak nada tak kasat mata. Disana dia menangkap siluet gadis kecil dengan _yukata _hitam bercorak mawar merah di beberapa sisinya. Kelamnya _yukata _yang bercumbu dengan warna kulit putih susu serta helaian serupa sakura menyejukkan penglihatannya. Dalam tiap langkah pelan dia meresapi lantunan irama yang tercipta dari senar _koto _yang bergesekan dengan jemari-jemari mungil nan lentik itu.

Cukup dalam jarak beberapa centi memacu jantungnya untuk bertalu-talu. Aroma _cherry _yang tersapu angin menyeret paksa menesulup indra penciumannya.

Dua detik Sasuke memejamkan mata dalam kegelapan di sekelilingnya sebelum kemudian membukanya dan bertemu dengan merah muda yang menyejukkan. Dari arah samping dia hanya mampu memandang gadis yang sedari tadi tak mencium keberadaannya. Sebegitu menarikkah alat music itu sampai Sakura tak menyadari keberadaannya yang bagaikan pencuri takut tertangkap basah hendak memungut beberapa lembar yen? Sesaat Sasuke memandang tajam alat music dalam belaian gadis itu. Jari-jari mungilnya dengan halus dan piawai menyentuh tiap senarnya dan menciptakan irama yang menentramkan. Sasuke memandangnya seolah dia andalah ancaman terbesar bagi dirinya. Heh… cemburu dengan _koto_, Sasuke?

Menaikan kepala dan memandang datar Sakura – lagi. Sesaat sesuatu tak kasat mata seakan mencekiknya ketika kedatangan angin yang menendang halus helaian merah muda panjang itu. Jantungnya kembali bergemuruh. Nalurinya sebagai keturunan Uchiha memaksanya untuk menahan diri serta menahan untuk menampilkan semburat merah di wajahnya saat merasakan pipinya –sedikit- memanas. Tentu saja hal itu sangat tidak ke-uchihaan sekali baginya. Sasuke hanya bisa berucap dalam hati semoga Tuhan menguatkan jantungnya yang sering bekerja keras.

Tak ada keterkejutan atau heran saat telinga Sasuke menangkap irama-irama indah itu. Sakura seorang putri, tentu saja dia diharuskan untuk memiliki ketrampilan untuk menguasai beberapa alat music. Termasuk _koto _yang saat ini masih belum mau membisu di depan gadis itu. Pikirannya kembali terhempas jauh saat dulu mereka masih di Konoha. Hamper setiap dua minggu sekali dia dipaksa untuk mendengarkan irama-irama berantakan yang menyakitkan telinga yang dimainkan oleh Sakura. Dan pada akhirnya berakhir pada kemurkaan gadis itu karena tak kunjung bias memainkannya. Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum – dalam hati serta sesuatu seperti menggores ulu hatinya. Karena kini kenyataan tertulis secara menyakitkan.

"Loh… Sasuke-_nii _sejak kapan disini?" Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar desisan dari arah sampingnya yang ternyata berasal dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir saat mendengar kata andalan Uchiha terakhir itu. Alis sebelahnya terangkat tinggi saat menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari penampilan Sasuke pagi ini. Tangannya terulur dan menarik paksa lengan kanan Sasuke. Membuat empunya berdesis samar dan mendelik tajam kearahnya – yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh sama sekali. Bukannya tak menyadari tapi Sakura hanya tak peduli dengan ringisan samar Sasuke. Bahkan kini matanya menatap polos lengan dan wajah Sasuke bergantian.

"Ini kenapa Sasuke-_nii_? Kau berkelahi lagi ya?" Sasuke hanyamemandang datar wajah polos gadis itu. Mengabaikan –sedikit- sorakan senang dalam sudut hatinya karena merasa diperhatikan dan – mungkin- dikhawatirkan oleh _hime_-nya.

"Hn."

"Tch… kau itu dulu waktu bayi makan apa sih? Ngomong hn, hn, hn, hn terus!" Sakura melempar paksa –lagi- lengan Sasuke. Mengabaikan –lagi- ringisan serta delikan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah padanya.

"Ck, kau ini kasar sekali sih!"

"Peduli setan." Sakura menyembar _koto _disampingnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memperbaiki lilitan perban di lengannya yang sedikit rusak karena ulah Sakura. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan kekanakan Sakura. Seharusnya disini dia yang marah karena dengan seenaknya gadis itu menyakiti lengannya. Tapi nyatanya malah Sakura yang kesal akan sikapnya.

Sekali lagi dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan lalu menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Gumpalan kapas putih yang menggantung di langit seprtinya lebih menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Menyenderkan punggungnya dibatang pohon dan melipat tangannya dibelakang leher untuk dijadikan bantal. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat damai, namun siapa sangka bahwa gundah lebih mendominasi dibalik raut malas itu. Saat membuka mata maka dua bola mata hitam itu terlihat dengan sarat kesedihan.

Terhitung sudah berminggu-minggu perlahan warna merah muda menjadi asing dalam penglihatannya. Tapi tentu saja tidak di sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Tiap menit yang berlalu dia hanya berharap tentang secercah penerangan. Namun sampai saat ini nyatanya harapan tinggal harapan. Mungkin dia memang harus menyiapkan diri dan mental untuk kenyataan terburuk yang memang sudah terduduk didepan matanya. Terakhir kali dia dihadapkan untuk mendengar berita yang tak mengenakkan. Lima orang anggota ANBU yang dikirim Inoichi kemarin malam ditemukan dalam kondisi tak bernyawa di daerah Oto. Dan hal itu semakin membuat pikirannya terasa runyam. Dia mengakui kehebatan kelima anggota ANBU itu seperti apa. Tapi begitu mudahnya mereka terbunuh bahkan sebelum mencapai lokasi yang menurut Inoichi tempat Sakura berada. Lalu kini bagaimana dengan nasib _hime _kecilnya sekarang?

Memejamkan mata erat mencoba untuk menghalau segala pemikiran negative. Shikamaru tersentak saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan Sakura-_sama_," Danzo berdiri menjulang disebelah Shikamaru. Dia tak menolehkan kepalanya, hanya menatap lurus hamparan rumput hijau di depannya. " Dan aku tahu kau juga sedang memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hanya mendecih dalam hati menanggapi sikap Danzo yang sok tahu. Mengabaikan walaupun salah satunya memang fakta, dia tengah memikirkan Sakura.

"Apa maksud anda, Danzo-_san_?" Shikamaru tahu Danzo dan dirinya sama-sama bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi. Tentu saja pasti Danzo memiliki niat terselubung mendekatinya dan membawa-bawa 2 nama penting itu.

Danzo hanya menyeringai samar sebagai balasan. Kepalanya masih belum menoleh. Entahlah apa yang tersembunyi dibalik isi kepalanya itu, tak ada yang tahu. Tapi pengecualian bagi Shikamaru yang sedikit-sedikit bisa membaca jalan pikiran pria tua itu.

"Kita sama-sama sedang mencari Uchiha Sasuke, dan Sakura-_sama _tentu saja. Aku tahu kebencianmu terhadap Uchiha itu," Shikamaru hamper terlonjak saat mendengarkannya. "Jadi bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk menangkap Uchiha Sasuke? Aku yakin dialah dalang dibalim semua peristiwa ini, termasuk membawa kabur Sakura-_sama_."

Shikamaru tak langsung menjawab. Otak jeniusnya dia paksa untuk berpikir cepat. Diam-diam dia melirik Danzo yang masih belum memandangnya. Dia tahu bahwa dia sangat membenci pria itu sampai-sampai ingin merobek paksa masker yang menutupi salah satu matanya dan mencongkeklnya untuk diberikan pada anjing penjaga. Dia tahu bahwa mungkin ini akan terdengar menggelikan bagi dirinya sendiri. Bekerjasama dengan orang yang kau benci? Hah… seperti menjilat ludah sendiri bukan? Yah, kurang lebih begitu pemikiran Shikamaru. Tapi sekali lagi disini dia harus mengambil keputusan yang benar-benar matang. Dia membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja. Walaupun untuk alasan yang tidak logis dan sedikit egois. Dari awal dia sudah sangat ingin menyingkirkan Uchiha itu. Tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa melakukannya, kecuali jika dia bersedia menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri. Bekerjasama dengan Danzopun kini seperti sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan. Jabatan Danzo cukup tinggi di Konoha. Dialah ketua organisasi ANBU yang berarti dia pemegang kendali atsa orang-orang bertopeng hewan itu. Dengan bantuan orang-orang suruhan Danzo-baik ANBU maupun non ANBU- tentu saja pencarian dua orang itu akan semakin memiliki peluang yang besar dalam titik beberapa saat Shikamaru masih bergelung dalam pemikirannya sebelum kemudian mengambil keputusan final.

"Baiklah, saya setuju. Mohon kerjasamanya Danzo-_sama_." Danzo menyeringai samar lalu membalas uluran tangan Shikamaru.

.

"Kau tidak boleh diperbudak oleh perasaan semu seperti itu, Sasuke." Sasuke menaruh gelas yang telah kosong diatas meja lalu menoleh pada Itachi yang bersender di pintu tak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Sakura. Kalian harus berpisah."

.

Tbc

Maafkan saya karena menghapus chapter 6 kemarin dan pada akhirnya update ulang dg plot yg melenceng jauh-" oke lupakan. disini saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yg mungkin masih mengganjal di pikiran readers

**Menurutku feelny kurang kerasa trus ak mau tanya genre ny kok menjurus ke action sama horor ya karena semua serba misteri gitu sama ak kurang paham pada chapter ini penjelasanny juga kurang tpi gak papa kok semua kan perlu belajar kan trus kan gak ada manusia yg sempurna ya kan ak maklum kok tpi ak apresiasi buat kamu karena kamu itu updateny teratur ak suka itu jadi selalu semangat ya author* trus ku mau minta maaf kalo ak ngritik terlalu kejam ak gak maksud gitu kok cuma kasih tau aja apa yg ganjel dihati ak kan orang ny jujur# plak padahal ujian aja nyontek hehehe boleh tau fbny nggk : **terimakasih atas masukannya :)

** Sakura juga main pedang?! Kan pasti klo pake pedang, dia disebut "cherry".. Tp dia bunuh orang jahat apa baik? Penasaran.. Update kilat -FansSasuSaku : **pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chap ini di bagian Shikamaru scene.

**Liontin merah ? Apa Sakura dikontrol Hidan dgn liontin untuk menjadi pembunuh ? :** mungkin akan terjawab di chap depan.

**Duh semakin sulit d tebak ya. Itu adegan terakhir bingung antara cerita pda masa yg akan dtg atau itu pda masa skrg, cuma Sakura dkuasai sesuatu. Pd kata2 17 itu yg bkin bingung, sesuai dgn hr dmna sakura pergi dr istananya. Dan soal liontin, apa jgn2 Sakura d manfaatkan Hidan? Yg td pegang liontin jg :  
><strong>udah terjawab kan? itu masa sekarang. mungkin soal liontin akan terjawab di chap depan.

Dan sekali lagi, saya tidak memunculkan Gaara dalam fict ini. hm... ada yang setuju kalau disini saya menambahkan orang ketiga-chara baru- di hubungan SasuSaku?

Kritik, saran?


End file.
